Janna the Dollmaker
One night, a master craftsman realized that he was lonely. He had dedicated his life to the fine art of dollmaking, using his impressive skills to bring beauty and wonder in the form of delicate sculpture and exquisite tailoring to those with the coin to buy his work. In all this time, the craftsman had a singleminded dedication to his art, but only now did he realize the solitary nature of being exceptional. And then, the craftsman began to work, his body seemingly guided by unseen hands. He labored for hours on end, whittling wood, grinding glass, and cutting swatches of fabric into shape. Only when he stepped away from his finished piece did he realize what he had wrought. It was the finest doll the old man had ever made, an elegant specimen of wood and metal, in the shape of a young girl, and clothed in a dress of lace and silk. The daughter the craftsman had never had. He ran his thumb across the smooth faceplate, then wrapped his arms around the doll and wept. To his surprise, the doll returned his embrace. Her eyes, now glowing with an inner Light, followed the man as he pulled back. Wonder and love filled the man's expression. The old man spent all his time from then on with his daughter, Janna, cherishing every moment. He taught her of his craft and the beauty that it could bring. And after a time, the old craftsman went the way of the world and died with a smile on his face. Janna did not despair. She knew that there were others out there who cried alone. As long as that was the case, she would never rest. Description A doll in the form of a stylized slender girl. Primarily ebony wood with polished steel reinforcement and joints. Her face is completely smooth save two glowing blue disks she has for eyes. Always wears some form of complimenting dress and wig. Personality Unswervingly loyal and friendly, but naive and inexperienced. Makes rash decisions often, and usually takes things at their face value. Gushes about beauty and fashion often. Statistics Janna the Dollmaker CR8 Female personality warforged Champion 5/fashionista 3 NG Medium living construct Init +1; Senses Listen -1, Spot -1 Languages Common AC 14 (without Costume) / 18 (Silent Waltz Ballgown) / 22 (Heavy Metal or Ribbon Onslaught), touch 11, flat-footed 13 / 17 / 21 (+1 Dex, +0/+4/+8 armor, +2 natural, +1 deflect) hp 72 (8 HD) Fort +9, Ref +11, Will +6 Speed 30 ft. (20 ft. with Heavy Metal) Melee Heavy-Duty Fabric Scissors +11/+6 (2d12+6/x3) or Marionette Controller +11/+6 (1d4+3/x3) or Needle and Thread +11/+6 (1d8+3) or slam +11/+6 (1d4+3) Base Atk +8; Grp +11 Atk Options merciful Special Actions transformation sequence (move action) Combat Gear wand of obscuring mist (CL 1), wand of lesser vigor (CL 1), wand of shield other (CL 3) Abilities Str 16, Dex 12, Con 16, Int 10, Wis8, Cha 17 SQ warforged traits, costume mastery (3 motes), power of friendship, bottomless wardrobe, instant accessories Feats Unarmored Body, Radiant Arsenal x2, Practiced Evoker Skils Balance +6, Craft (Armormaking) +8, Knowledge (Local) +2, Perform (Dance) +10, Tumble +12, Use Magic Devices +14 Possessions combat gear plus vest of resistance +2, amulet of natural armor +2, cloak of charisma +2, ring of protection +1, handy hoversack, 2 platinum rings Radiant Armaments Heavy-Duty Fabric Scissors Oversized mighty device 2d12 cutting, double Str bonus, crit. x3 Marionette Controller Resplendent harmonious device 1d4 bludgeoning, crit x2 Needle and Thread Protective vigilant device 1d8 piercing, crit x2, reach Heavy Metal Defiant imposing heavy costume AC +8, check penalty -3, max. Dex bonus +3, arcane spell failure 25%, speed 20 ft., 25 lbs. Silent Waltz Ballgown Subtle weightless light costume AC +4, check penalty -1, max. Dex bonus +7, arcane spell failure 20%, speed 230 ft., 10 lbs. Ribbon Onslaught Nimble warded heavy costume AC +8, check penalty -2, max. Dex bonus +3, arcane spell failure 25%, speed 30 ft., 25 lbs. Illuminations Pierrot Duelist Defensive 1, Hopeful 1, Cautious Guardian 3 Companion, 8 motes Medium, 56 HP, AC+2, Speed 30 ft, cutting damage Basic: Attack one target in reach, +14 to hit, 4d6 damage, 3 AoOs/round Greater: Attack one target in reach, +14 to hit, 8d6 damage, all target's moves provoke AoOs until end of Duelist's next turn. Expend companion focus to redirect one attack to self or grant ally 5 temp HP. Brass Rhino Bonded, Attuned (Sonic) 1, Dauntless Racer 2 Companion, 8 motes Large, 48 HP, AC-1, Speed 45 ft, piercing or sonic damage, resist sonic 5 Basic: Move in straight line, then attack one target in reach at +14 for 4d6, or 4d8 after 10+ feet of movement. Greater: Move in straight line, attack one target in reach at any point at +14 for 8d8, optionally push target afterwards. Can be used as a mount. Paper Fan Dancer Focused, Soaring 1 Harrier 1 Companion, 8 motes Medium, 40 hp, AC-1, Speed 10 ft. 40 fly, bludgeoning damage Basic: Attack one target within 100 feet at +14 for 4d6. Greater: Deal 8d6 damage in 50' line, reflex half. Expend companion focus after dealing damage to render one damaged target flat-footed until the end of its next turn. Puppet Theater Ancients 1, Strongholds 2 Barrier of Barricades, 6 motes Create a 10 ft. radius walled circle within 20 feet, lasts two rounds Lifestitching Amplitude 1, Bolts 2 Resolve Surge of Resolve, 6 motes Heal any two targets within 60 feet for 6d6. Reinforce Frame Echoes 2 Awakening Surge of Might, 6 motes Grant self enhancement bonus of Str+4 Con+2 for three rounds